FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions This is a list of most Frequently Asked Questions about SA:MP and CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers (CnR) in general. In this guide, GTA:SA refers to the single player elements of the game that already exist, whereas SA:MP refers to the multiplayer modification. This is still work in progress mainly because there are several items outdated. CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers CrazyBob's Cops And Robbers, or CnR for short, is a server and community for San Andreas Multiplayer (SA-MP), the multiplayer modification for Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas. CnR is a gamemode which expands upon Grand Theft Auto's original idea of committing crimes and avoiding or fleeing from law enforcement, however this time you're being chased by real people! As the name implies, Criminals and Police are the base of CnR, but there a whole world of things you can do around that, some legal and some not. Truck deliveries, growing drugs, fishing, buying clothes, buying houses, selling cars, these are just some of the things you can do on CnR. It's up to you, you can avoid the police and stay clean, or be a most wanted criminal with all the cops after you. You decide what you do and how you do it. And of course, you can be a police officer and work with other cops to help put the criminals in jail! How to connect to CrazyBob's Cop and Robbers? Currently, CnR has 2 servers. You may as well want to visit the Connecting to CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers page for further details. Simply copy the IP bellow and add it to favorites. Why can't I see the server? Most of the time it's because your IP has been individually banned (you probably broke the rules) or you have been caught in a range ban (you're unlucky here, but contact CrazyBob and he can make an exception for your IP if you're not the attacker). Although occasionally the server(s) may be down for maintenance. Feel free to visit the IRC to check out the server status. New to the Servers What character should I select? Whatever one looks best for you. You can pick any skill no matter what your civillian character looks like. If you decide to go into one of the several Law Enforcement skins, you will not be able to select a skill and your skill will be Police Officer. Whatever skill interests you the most, new players are recommended to be a civilian before trying out any of the law enforcement skills though. Also, the hitman skill may be too difficult or frustrating for you if you're new to fighting/killing in SA:MP. Registering an Account in CnR In order to save your stats and money, you need to register on the servers. Registering is a quite simple process but you are only granted permission to register after playing unregistered for at least 10 minutes. This is to prevent abuse. Use /register to register your account. New Life Once you register your account, all your information is saved automatically, at the very beggining of your life on CnR, each city will allow you to select a new skin, a new skin to play in all three cities. If you are tired of your life and you want to start from scrach again, you can type /newlife. Please note that this will reset all your currently status, such as money, houses, etc. Use this with caution because there is not turning back. The Gameweek ended and I lost all my stats First of all, if you are a registered player, do not worry, everything is ok. The gameplay on CnR is devided into gamedays and game weeks. The server changes cities once a complete week is finished. The week is composed of 7 gamedays with 24 real life minues each, which is ~2.8 hours in real life. The data from one city is not transferred to the other city, which means if you are a registered player and you are a Police Officer in San Fierro, once the game week in San Fierro ends and Las Venturas starts, you will be able to start a whole new life and be whatever you want on that city, the same applies to Los Santos as well. How do I know which City is next? Think about the map progression of story mode in Single Player San Andreas. CJ is taken from Los Santos, clockwise around the state through San Fierro and onto Las Venturas, before returning to Los Santos. In CnR, all you have to do is think anti-clockwise. In Los Santos? Las Venturas is up next. San Fierro? It's Los Santos next. Simple as that. How do I find my way on the server? I'm lost! The best way to find out more on the servers is playing on daily basis, although there are in-game features that helps you to locate yourself. You can use /gps. The gps helps you reach a specific location on the map such as places, stores, CityHall, Police Departments, etc. Special locations on the other hand, you need to find on your own, for example the places to plant and harvast drugs. Another way to move around on the server is by calling a taxi driver using the /taxi command. Taxi Drivers will take you anywhere you want for an amount of cash. Be aware of kidnappers. Death on CnR Death is a part of a player's life on CnR. Looking at the death list on the middle-right of the screen, there is usually atleast one person dying a minute. A whole article on dying, how to prevent death and tips can be found here. Losing and regenerating health There are several ways to lose health on CnR, some of them include but are not limited to: being attacked, falling, sexual diseases, etc. You may eventually see a player regenerating his health, do no think they are cheating, the health is going up because they took drugs, ate fish, ate a pet, ate a donut or received medical services. Players health also slowly regenerates inside their houses. My health keeps going down quite quickly, what's happening? You probably have been infected with a Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD). These STDs will reduce health in various rates. Your health will keep going down until you get cured by a medic or get to a hospital and pay to be cured. Using an adrenaline pill will also cure all your diseases. Look that player is cheating! Why isn't he getting banned? Shouting that in the main chat would make the cheater leave or turn his cheats off. The only correct way to report a cheater is using /complain id report. Give out the details so the admins can check out. If there is no action is taken by admins (maybe because there is no admin online), take some pictures, using F8, that prove the player is cheating and post them on the CnR forums. Money How do I make money? There are a lot of ways to make money in CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers. Doing missions, selling guns, drugs, items, offering your services, robbing, police work and a lot more! How do I save my money? All you need to do is register on the server, your money and stats are automatically saved. You can keep your money in your pocket, in the bank, or in your house storage. Keeping your money in the bank will bring you bank interest, but it also brings the risk of having some of your deposited money robbed. Keeping them in your house storage will be safer but you have to pay more taxes for using it. Weapons How do I purchase weapons? You can purchase weapons from any Ammunation. Though you must first get a gun permit from City Hall. However, you can buy melee weapons and body armor without a gun permit. You can also buy weapons from any arms dealers. Type /weapons to alert a weapons dealer. How do I purchase weapons as an arms dealer? To purchase weapons from another arms dealer, you must ask the other arms dealer to type /sell ID/Name. If the other arms dealer does this, you will be offered to look at his weapons. You will not be offered weapons if he doesn't type your nickname or ID. =Houses= Why I cant buy a house because it says " you have not played long enough to purchase a house". What benefits does owning a house have? Firstly they act as a safe house from people who are chasing you or hitmen. They will not protect you from the police though, they can freely enter a house where a wanted suspect is hiding. You can also store money, drugs, flowers, condoms, drug plant seeds, traps, and fish in your house, however these may be taxed or stolen. Another benefit is that your health will slowly regenerate while inside your house. If you aren't a donator then storing your money in the house is very useful because of the 10mil limit (if you store more than 10mil$ in bank - then you will get "taxraped", AKA get high wealth taxes to keep you under 10mil). Up to 500k$ of your stored money (in house) can be stolen in a house robbery. Why's the value of my house change? Simple supply and demand. CnR has a small variable economical element to it. Which is set to expand more through future script releases. This means the price of your house fluctuates, which means you capitalize through houses. Furthermore, if you buy a super lock or an alarm, your house value will also increase. =Taxes= All you need to know about taxes can be found on this article. =Getting arrested and Jail= I served my jail sentence, how do I get out of jail? If you have enough money, type /bail. Type /jailinfo to see how the cost of your bail. How do I get out of jail if I can't afford bail? You can try to /escape, but that is very risky and can increase the cost of your bail. If you get caught attempting to break out, or get arrested after breaking out, you will be chained to your cell and won't be able to escape again. Another way is to ask a nearby law enforcement agent to parole you. You can also ask a friendly civilian to bail you out of jail. If none of the above can be achieved, you can wait for the cost of your bail to go down to an affordable price. This can take quite a long time if your bail is expensive. Why does the cost of my bail keep increasing? You're probably doing crimes while in jail. Murder, taking drugs, pissing, etc. will increase the cost of your bail. I hate serving my sentence, how do I get out earlier? By bribing a nearby police officer. Just type /bribe when a police officer is near your cell. If your bribe is refused, the cost of your bail will increase. =Deathmatching= What's deathmatching? Deathmatching or DMing is killing/attacking another player for no reason. Placing a random hit is also considered deathmatching. More information on deathmatch can be found on this article. =Banned= How do I get unbanned? Post a ban appeal here. Why was I banned? Probably because you broke the Rules. =Contacting the admin team= All information about contacting the admin team can be found on the CnR website. Basic Information abo I'm having problems on getting SA:MP working, what do I do? Visit the official SA:MP website. There are plenty of forum posts there solving almost all problems, for example, getting SA:MP to run under Windows Vista or fixing issues with Windows 8.1. SA:MP bugs and problems Someone jacked my car and I died. Should I report this bug? If that happened to you, then you should know that it has nothing to do with CnR, it's a SA:MP bug. There are quite a lot of bugs that are caused by SA:MP. You shouldn't report any of these bugs on CnR forums because our scripting team can't do anything about it. Go on the SA:MP forums and report the bugs there. On the other hand, ninja-jacking is against the rules and if you were ninja-jacked, feel free to report the player that broke the rules. Bugs caused by SA:MP Issues There are some bugs that are not actually bugs. Might sound weird but it's true. Some "bugs" are caused by SA:MP issues, lag, and desync. This could be a checkpoint that is not showing, a color of a player that is usually not in the game, or other things. To make sure that you found a real bug, test it two or three times to see if it's caused by lag or it's a bug of the server. CnR bugs and problems I found a bug. What should I do? If you found a bug on CnR, you must report it to the scripting team using CnR forums. Post the description of the bug there and make sure to add all the details to make scripting team's job easier. If the bug can be abused by other players, send an email about it to the admins.Category:Game Help